mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Fullmetal Alchemist episodes
]] The episodes from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist are loosely based on Fullmetal Alchemist manga by Hiromu Arakawa. Set in a fictional universe in which alchemy is one of the most advanced scientific techniques known to man, the story follows Edward and Alphonse Elric, two alchemist brothers, who want to recover parts of their bodies lost in an attempt to bring their mother back to life through alchemy. Fullmetal Alchemist was first aired on the Tokyo Broadcasting System (TBS) in Japan from October 4, 2003 to October 2, 2004. It later aired on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim block in the United States from November 6, 2004 and is still airing on Saturdays at 1:30 and 2:00 AM. A theatrical release titled Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, a sequel to the television series, premiered in Japanese theaters on July 23, 2005; and it premiered in the U.S. on August 24, 2006. A series of five original video animations (OVAs) were also released. The majority of these OVAs are side stories and do not expand on the plot. In 2009, a new anime, named Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood for the English release started broadcast in TV Tokyo being directed by Yasuhiro. The first series has been released in a series of thirteen DVDs from December 17, 2003 to January 26, 2005 in Japan. Funimation also released the same series of DVDs from February 8, 2005 to September 12, 2006 in the United States. MVM had released the first eight volumes in the United Kingdom; however, Funimation gave the rights over to Revelation Films. In March 2006 a DVD featuring the OVAs was released in Japan with the name of Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection. Funimation acquired and dubbed the Premium Collection, which was released on August 4, 2009. During January from 2009, Bones released a "DVD box archives" of the anime. It includes the first anime of 51 episodes, the film, the CD soundtracks, and guidebooks from the series. Eight pieces of theme music are used for the episodes—four opening themes and four ending themes. Each of the theme songs were performed by artists under Sony Music Entertainment Japan's label, whose anime distribution unit, Aniplex, handled the production and music production for the series. The music score was composed and arranged by Michiru Oshima. "Melissa" by Porno Graffitti is used during episodes 2–13, "Ready Steady Go" by L'Arc-en-Ciel follows it until episodes 25, "Undo" by Cool Joke is used until episode 41 and "Rewrite" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation is used until episode 51. For the episode 1, the ending is "Melissa" by Porno Graffitti. by Nana Kitade is used for episodes 2-13. by Yellow Generation is used for episodes 14-24. During episodes 26-41 the ending theme is "Motherland" by Crystal Kay. While "I Will" by Sowelu is used along episodes 42-50. "Ready Steady Go" and "Rewrite" are the only openings played on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim and YTV's Bionix. The DVD releases from Funimation include all openings in their original places and format. Episodes OVAs References ; General * * ; Specific External links *The official North American website for the anime series Episodes Fullmetal Alchemist es:Anexo:Episodios de Fullmetal Alchemist fr:Liste des épisodes de Fullmetal Alchemist it:Episodi di Fullmetal Alchemist pl:Lista odcinków serialu anime Fullmetal Alchemist pt:Anexo:Lista de episódios de Fullmetal Alchemist th:รายชื่อตอนของแขนกล คนแปรธาตุ (อะนิเมะ) tr:Fullmetal Alchemist bölüm listesi (anime) uk:Список серій аніме Fullmetal Alchemist